Fruits Basket: Memories
by Princess Tohru
Summary: Tohru Realizes her feelings for Kyou and doesn't know what to do about them. This is her journey deciding what to do. Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket it is the Property of Natsuki Takaya-Sensei
1. Her Feelings Realized

Tohru awoke to the sunlight dancing upon her face. She moved the covers and got out of bed. _I wonder if anyone else is awake._ She thought to herself as she made her bed.

Tohru's curiosity got the best of her so she headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. Once there, Tohru found Kyou and Yuki, who was reading papers for the student Council, were already eating. _Did I get up late? _She thought before heading to the stove to start her own breakfast. "Good Morning Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, it's such a beautiful day today!" Tohru greeted them with a big smile. "Good Morning Honda-san." Yuki replied smiling back. "Mornin'" Kyou replied groggily.

She glanced at Yuki and Kyou. "Um, did I get up late? She asked. Kyou and Yuki glance at her. "No you didn't Honda-san, we just got up early and fixed breakfast, there's still some left if you want it." Yuki replied before diving into his reading once again. "Of course you didn't get up late." Kyou stated looking at Tohru. "We just got hungry is all." He explained.

Tohru's stomach grumbled and she remembered the food. She turned back toward the stove and the food. Dealing out herself a small portion, she walked over to the table and sat down. After taking a bite, she found the food to be excellent. "m-m-m, Yummy!" she said smiling. Then, noticing the absence of a certain novelist, she asked "Um, Yuki-kun, where is Shigure-san?" Yuki looked over at her "not sure Honda-san, he's probably still sleeping." Yuki explained. Tohru nodded, this sounded like something Shigure-san would do, after all.

Looking up at the clock, Tohru was shocked to see that it was time to leave for school. "Oh! Look, its time for school, shall we go then?" she asked Kyou and Yuki cheerily. Kyou looked up from the Mogeta comic he had been reading "Ya, sure, I suppose we should go." He replied as he stood up. The three of them grabbed their bags and were out the door.

Tohru's mind began to wander over all that had happened since she had come to live under the Sohma's roof. She didn't know why, but it seemed as if Kyou had started acting distantly all of a sudden. He didn't seem to be his usual self. As if on command, Kyou was there by her side all of a sudden. He did seem different; she just couldn't decide just **what** was so different about him. This was what bothered her more than anything; the not knowing what was wrong. A sudden thought came to her mind _oh no, what if I said or did something to offend him_ All through school this was the thought that rang through her head.

Later, after making dinner for everyone, the single thought kept running through her mind. _What if I said or did something to offend him?_ She kept asking herself. It got even worse when she lay in her bed, she couldn't get to sleep, couldn't even close her eyes. Finally, after hours of lying in bed, exhaustion set in and her weary eyes closed.

The next morning, the thought was again ringing in her mind. She decided she would have to talk things over with Uo and Hana at lunch and see if they could help her. The day seemed to crawl along towards lunch. Finally, Lunch arrived and she pulled Uo and Hana aside and told them of her dilemma. "Tohru-kun, you have nothing to fear, I'm sure you have done nothing wrong." Hana told her. "What are you talkin' about Hana? Sounds to me like you're in love Tohru-kun; plain and simple. You admitted yourself that he is all you can think about." Tohru was shocked that Uo would say she was in love. How could she be? She told herself that Uo was wrong, that she wasn't in love with Kyou.

That night, Tohru laid in bed thinking about what Uo had said. Was Uotani-san right? Tohru laid thinking over the time she had spent with Kyou, how he made her laugh and joked with her, a side he rarely let anyone see, this much was obvious to even her. As she thought about things, she suddenly sat bolt upright. _Oh no! I think Uo-Chan is right! I think I **am** in love with Kyou-kun!_ _Why else would I obsess over his being different?_ _What am I going to do?_ These thoughts raced through her mind; and before she knew it, she was asleep.


	2. Tell Him?

The sun woke Tohru the next morning. Her eyes opened slowly. _When did fall asleep?_ She wondered. _Oh yeah…what **am**_ _I going to do about my feelings for Kyou? Should I tell him? _These thoughts rang through her head as _s_he quickly made her bed and dressed for school.

Once dressed, Tohru headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, she was sure she was up early enough this time, she had set her alarm. She went to work on breakfast right away. Shigure walked into the kitchen, apparently having just woken up. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Tohru-kun." he said. "What are you making for breakfast?" he asked her. "Just some natto and rice Shigure-san." She told smiling. "Oh, that's good! Sounds yummy, Tohru-kun!" Shigure said, leaving the room, and returning to his room.

_I wonder where Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun are._ Tohru thought, they should be up by now. At that moment, she heard loud voices in the next room. She headed to the door and opened it a bit; unsure of what was going on. She opened the door more to see Kyou and Yuki arguing about something, as usual. "Shut up you pretty-boy!" Kyou yelled at Yuki. "If anyone should be quiet, it should be you, stupid cat." Yuki replied. Then Kyou threw the first punch to the side of Yuki's face, which of course, Yuki easily blocked. Tohru hated to see them fighting, so she ran and stood between them. "Y-You must stop fighting, please!" she tried to reason with them. Luckily, her stepping between them had worked; and they calmed down.

Tohru suddenly remembered breakfast. "Oh no!" she exclaimed running back to the kitchen in time to see the natto burn. Kyou and Yuki had followed her into the kitchen, curious about her sudden departure from the room. They stepped into the room in time to see smoke issuing from the pot. Tohru grabbed the pot and put it in the sink, running water over it. "Some cook you are!" Kyou teased her. Tohru just laughed "I know! But what are we going to do for breakfast now?" she asked. Kyou shrugged. "Honda-san, it's too late to start something now, so how about we just go to school now?" Yuki suggested. "Yes! Good idea Yuki-kun!" Tohru agreed. _Something to keep my mind off things_ Tohru thought to herself. They grabbed their bags and headed to school.

As it turned out, even at school, Tohru's problem bothered her. _ What am I going to do? I should just tell Kyou-kun. But no, what if he doesn't feel the same way and is only nice to me because that's the kind of person he is? But there is the chance he feels the same way, right?_ Tohru thought all day long, but she still managed to at least take notes down. Things were happening to Tohru all day because she wasn't concentrating. During P.E., Tohru was hit in the head with a volleyball and had to be taken to the nurse's office.

At the nurse's office, Tohru was taken care of and told to lay down on one of the beds and rest for a bit. Tohru took the rest gladly; she needed to think about what she could do. As she was thinking though, she suddenly heard Kyou and Yuki's voices. "How is she?" she heard Kyou ask the nurse. "She's fine, she just needs a rest and she can go back." the nurse replied. "Where is Honda-san then?" Tohru heard Yuki ask this time. "She's over there, but only one at a time can see her" the nurse said in response.

Then Kyou was in front of her. "Tohru! What were you thinking! You shouldn't have been standing around like that!" Kyou scolded. "Are you okay?" he asked her, concern on his face. Tohru smiled up at him "I'm okay Kyou-kun, it didn't hurt that much, honestly." Tohru answered. Kyou breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good." He said giving Tohru a small smile. "Well, I have to get to class now." Kyou said, and with that, he was gone.

Then Yuki came over. "Honda-san, are you alright?" he asked. Tohru smiled "Yes, I'm ok Yuki-kun. Sorry to worry you" She laughed. "That's alright, as long as you're okay. I will get any homework you need." He offered. "Thank you so much Yuki-kun!" Tohru said smiling at him. "Well, I must go now, Honda-san, I will see you later." Yuki said as he walked away.

Tohru was suddenly sure abut what she should do. She would tell Kyou her feelings later on that night. _But what should I say? Should I even tell him?_ She wondered. _ I guess I'll just know what to say when the time comes _She figured. Now that she knew what she should do, the rest of the school day went smoothly; and she was finally able to focus in class again.

After school, Yuki, Kyou and Tohru headed back to Shigure's House. Once there, Tohru dived right into making dinner. It took awhile to cook dinner, but it was worth the wait to the guys, they loved her food, and it was always delicious.

Once dinner was over and the dishes were cleaned and rinsed, Tohru decided to take a walk and gather her thoughts as best she could. She started walking, not knowing where her feet would take her. A few minutes later, she came to the spot where her tent had once stood. _Things have really changed since then. I have met so many wonderful people because of what happened here. _ She thought to herself, kneeling down. All at once, Tohru heard a noise behind her; she turned to look where it had come from. "W-Who's there?" she asked.

"Relax, it's just me." Kyou replied stepping from the dark woods into the clearing. "I was just walking by and saw you." He continued. "Oh, Kyou-kun, you startled me!" Tohru exclaimed, relieved that it was Kyou and not a stranger. "Sorry for scaring you." He replied. "What are you doing here?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him. "Oh yeah, well, before I lived with the Sohma's, I lived in a tent right here, that it is, until the landslide." She explained.

"I see." Kyou said, lost in thought. "Well, I'm glad you moved from here, it's a dangerous place." Kyou told her. "In fact, we shouldn't stay her much longer; it might landslide again at any moment." He went on. "Yes, let's go Kyou-kun." Tohru agreed. And with that, the two of them started walking back to Shigure's house.

They had almost reached the house when Tohru decided she needed some more time to think. "Kyou-kun, you can go on ahead if you want, but I'm going to continue my walk." She told him. "Yeah, I guess I'll just keep walking too, I need some more air anyways" He replied. They turned around and started walking the beaten path away from Shigure's house.

"So, are you alright from earlier?" Kyou asked, still concerned. "Yes, I'm alright Kyou-kun!" Tohru said smiling. "That's good, guess there's not much to hurt up there anyways." He teased her. "Yeah, you're right, probably not." Tohru agreed, laughing. As usual, Tohru wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over a branch. She started to fall, but Kyou grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Dummy! Watch where you're going!" Kyou scolded her. "Yes, I do need to watch where I'm going Kyou-kun." Tohru agreed. All of a sudden, Kyou realized he was still holding Tohru's hand and he let go.

Continuing their walk, they came upon a small pond. Tohru suddenly realized how exhausted her feet were. "Kyou-kun let's rest a few minutes." Tohru suggested. "Okay, this is a good place to rest anyways." Kyou said, looking around. Tohru walked to the edge of the pond and sat down lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, she was aware that Kyou was beside her. "Kyou-kun, where is Kagura-chan?" she asked him. "I don't know, maybe she finally gave up." Kyou replied. Tohru laughed in spite of herself, the thought of Kagura giving up on anything was more than she could grasp ever happening. "I don't think she would give up that easily Kyou-kun." Tohru told him. Kyou grunted "Yeah, you're probably right; she wouldn't just give up like that." Kyou said resignedly.

A couple minutes passed in comfortable silence, before Tohru realized that the pond they were at, she had been to before. It was the spot where she had confronted Kyou's true form. A cool breeze swept across the pond and Tohru shivered a bit, and before she knew it, Kyou's jacket was around her shoulders. She looked at him "Thank you Kyou-kun" she said smiling at him. Kyou looked away, blushing. "Your welcome." He muttered. Tohru laughed. "You're so sweet Kyou-kun." She said and kissed his cheek. His face turned an even deeper shade of red. "Thanks." He managed to say. "You're sweet too." He said this time looking her in the eyes, not blushing anymore.

It was Tohru's turn to blush. "Thank you Kyou-kun." She said smiling. Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her. Once their kiss was over, Kyou stood up. "We better get back to the house, its getting late. He said smiling at her and offering a hand to help her up. "Yes, we better get back." Tohru agreed, smiling as well, she took his hand and stood up. They walked back up the beaten path hand in hand.

Once they got back to the house, they found that Shigure and Yuki were already asleep. They both headed to their rooms. That night, Tohru got the best night's sleep she had had in few days. She slept sound and peacefully.


End file.
